


rain rain go away(just let me be gay)

by eddxe



Series: awesamponk brainrot [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anyways, M/M, Pre-Slash, maybe later - Freeform, no kiss sorry, witch ponk witch ponk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddxe/pseuds/eddxe
Summary: Ponk wasn't sure if this, this thing he felt for Sam was normal, surely friends are supposed to feel like  this?
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: awesamponk brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	rain rain go away(just let me be gay)

The rain still hadn’t let up and Ponk would hate to be one of the poor souls stuck in the rain. One of those poor souls happened to be his best friend Sam. the two were complete opposites, literally. Ponk’s a witch, one of the finest while Sam’s a hunter, one of the finest. The two met originally when Sam was attacked by some rabid wolves, leaving him bleeding out on Ponks doorstep.

The two had bonded over the course of the few weeks of Sam’s healing, then were shocked to discover their opposing professions. You see, witches weren’t allowed in the mainland, they had to live in the swamps, in solitary. Alternatively, Sam was a hunter, he spent his days killing mobs for the safety of the villagers. His creeper mask was actually something made by Ponk, to cover his cough when he was sick and to intimidate his opponents.

Their visits were few and far in between, caused by the distance between them. Sam always had to go to Ponk, as the latter wasn’t permitted inside the town walls, the mask he was forced to wear marking him as a witch. 

There was a sound of slamming from the front of Ponks cottage, signalling his friend was here. “Shut the damn door, you’re getting the floors wet.” Ponk called out over his shoulder, too focused on crushing the blaze rods in front of him. “Well I’m sorry you care more about your drugs than me, guess I’m not enough for you then.” Sam flopped on the couch dramatically, his legs going over the edge.

Ponk smiled behind his mask, scrapping the blaze power into a tube on the top of his brewing stand. “For the last time, it's not drugs, it's my job Samuel.” He heard Sam mumble something under his breath about not calling him that. 

“Alright fine, what do you need? And why didn’t you wait for the rain to let up?” Ponk pushed Sam's legs off the couch and plopped down next to him. “Just wanted to see you, plus I have some news.” The brewing alarm went off, causing both boys to move from their comfortable position.

Ponk took the potions off the rack, becoming mesmerized by their blue sheen. “What kind is that?” Sam had also been sucked into the glow. “Well its nothing yet stupid, grab me the green jar would you?” Ponk grumbled at his companion, mildly put out after seeing the jar he needed was out of his reach. Sam reached above him, giving Ponk a perfect upward view of his face. 

‘wait  
no  
i don’t   
right?  
fuck’

Ponk’s eyes widened, then he shook his head, not allowing himself to think that way. “Here, set that down would you?” He stumbled over his sentence, unable to get out a coherent thought. Sam just chuckled somewhat knowingly, and leant back on the counter to watch his friend work. 

“What was that news you were talking about?” Ponk looked over his shoulder at his friend, his breath almost betraying him and getting caught in his throat at the sight of Sam without his mask on. The taller almost always kept a mask on, for whatever reason. Ponk never understood why Sam wore a mask, he always found his companion absolutely gorgeous. 

Instead of freckles, Sam had little green rectangles across his face, Ponk felt the need to kiss each one, 

wait what?

Sam just shrugged, seemingly forgetting it himself.

The two spent the next few hours goofing off, even at one point trying to push each other outside. “You know Ponkie…” Sam started as he packed his stuff up, seeming as if he didn’t want to leave. Ponk just cocked his head at him, staring through lidded eyes. Sam leaned over the couch, their faces so incredibly close, Ponk watched as Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, his own following suit then-

DING

The potion timer went off again, scaring them both. Faces flushed bright pink and Ponk smelt gunpowder as he saw his friends' face get redder and redder. “Woah there Sam, calm down, I just cleaned the carpet.” Ponk jokes, trying to make sure his Sam didn’t blow up, literally and figuratively. 

The brunette got up to unload his potions and left his friend to cool off. Ponk stashed a few potions, poured out the duds, and held two behind his back. “Oi Sammy, pick an arm.” Ponk called out from behind in a sing-song tone. Sam just looked tiredly at him and gestured towards the left one. Ponk pulled out a fire resistance potion for his journey through the nether home, and in the other was a healing potion. 

“What, what is this? It better not be a love potion.” Sam winked at his friend, grabbing his coat and taking the potions. “You know it isn’t, I don’t need one.” Ponk attempted to wink back but failing miserably. “The orangey one is fire resistance, the pinkish one is healing, don’t be stupid and waste it.” Ponk gently handed the bottles over, hearing thunder overhead. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay in the storm, you can stay over if you need?” The witch tried to convince his friend but Sam just shrugged him off and replied, “It’d be difficult to get back quick enough when the storm passes, besides, I was supposed to leave hours ago.” Sam shot his shorter companion a playful glare. 

The two bickered as Sam made his way out the door, eventually disappearing from Ponk’s view, but not before turning back and waving. Ponk rolled his eyes and waved back, then made a shoo-ing gesture towards the Nether portal.

‘I really am screwed aren’t I?’, Ponk thought to himself, confused on how he’d fallen for Sam, of all people. Not that he wasn’t attractive, and intelligent, and perfect in every single way… Yeah Ponk was really screwed. It didn’t even make sense, the two were compatible in a platonic way, Sam probably didn’t even feel the same way.

Wait.

No.

Sam flirts with him all the time, and he almost kissed him today, he probably does feel something towards him!

Ponk felt all giddy, this wasn’t the first time he’s felt something romantic towards someone, but this was the first time it made sense, it felt safe, and by proxy, he felt secure. 

The only question was, is how the fuck is Ponk gonna tell him?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write more but i wanted to get sum up today, i have been gone for a hot second.  
> anyways i hope you enjoyed^^


End file.
